


猎魔人拒绝交税05备份

by shark_pond



Category: The Witcher
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 其余部分见lof





	猎魔人拒绝交税05备份

05

“税。”恩希尔坦然道。“我不觉得你会主动纳税。”  
“所以你就帮我交了。”杰洛特难以置信道。“你真是不放过从任何一个人身上压榨血汗的机会，是吧？”  
“你刚才的话对非人种族存在歧视。”恩希尔单膝跪在床上，杰洛特扯着他，让他很难做出舒适的跪姿，腰侧的布料扭出硬挺的褶皱。  
杰洛特松开手，自己也坐起来穿衣服。“那你觉得我是人，还是非人？”要是恩希尔敢说是非人，他就用阿尔德法印震到皇帝两眼发黑，然后伪造一个他自己起床踩到衣服下摆摔倒的假象。——杰洛特刻意无视了这算刺杀行为，又十分刻意的无视了实施成功几率。要是恩希尔说他是人，那他应该缴纳的税项里的某几条就......  
“你是特别的。”恩希尔考量一下，说道。“晚上见，杰洛特。请务必不要拘束，可将此地当做你的庄园。”  
这庄园未免太大了一点。  
杰洛特从善如流，像在自己家一样使唤别人。恩希尔的仆从毫无怨言，他们为杰洛特奉上食物与美酒，在他经过修剪的花园藤幕时为他掀开两侧开满白花的淡红色细藤。杰洛特在装饰玫瑰花纹的石椅上休憩片刻，越过绿植矮墙，看到恩希尔与几个大臣边走边谈话。他换了一个王冠，更简单，没有镶嵌宝石，只是纯正的金色。  
恩希尔也看到了他。  
皇帝在谈话的间隙，朝他微微点头，然后转身与大臣们一道走上另一条小路。杰洛特理直气壮地在花园漫步许久，折下许多可做药材的花朵，最后才回到皇室监狱内。他不愿承认自己有些期盼夜晚的降临，于是准备在枯燥的法律书籍中打发时间，不过，书架已经被整理完毕，里面增加了一些较为有趣的书籍。杰洛特看到晚饭时分，才受邀前去恩希尔的寝宫。  
“我不去。”欠税的庄园主是这么说的。“谁知道他要不要收我房租。”  
卫兵绝望地咳嗽起来。“杰洛特先生......”  
杰洛特在凳子上坐下，继续阅读。过了会儿，恩希尔不轻不重的脚步从台阶传来。  
“那只是个邀请。”恩希尔说。“杰洛特，你的税务拖欠已经转为私人欠债。”  
“哼？”  
恩希尔在另一张凳子上坐下，好整以暇地抚摸手指上的戒指。杰洛特分心想到：和昨天的王冠一样的钻石，但是这颗更大。  
“我以私人财产偿还了你的拖欠，”他说。“以及为你预交了接下来两个季度的税。”  
“私人债务纠纷。”杰洛特说。“我可擅长处理这个了。”他挑衅地看着恩希尔，但对方不为所动。  
于是，杰洛特又说：“你哪里来的私人财产？”  
“整个帝国都是我的私人财产，只不过法律上不这么写罢了。”恩希尔身体前倾，盯着杰洛特的眼睛。“你愿意支付一些私人债务的利息吗？”  
杰洛特花了半分钟才想明白他的意思。  
操。  
“还是你喜欢用事后需要缴纳额外税款的方式？”  
杰洛特不知道自己怎么又和恩希尔滚在一起了，而且还是选了“不需要事后额外缴纳税款”的方式。但这天晚上的性爱绝对远超常日。他们没有对税务进行争论，只是亲吻、抚摸以及......  
杰洛特把头埋在枕头里，试图用黑色绸缎闷死自己。  
他要回去——就算恩希尔说什么，他都要回去。事情不该如此发展，况且女皇储希里雅即将折返，他不能伤害一个小姑娘，就算这位小姑娘在辛特拉的雌狮教导之下生活了几年，又受着恩希尔的铁腕教育。  
杰洛特甚至决定交税，他在返回自己庄园的快马上下了决定，只要都城再派遣一个税务员，他就把钱袋送出去，哪怕事后会在午夜梦回时分为了叮当作响的钱币心如刀割。他将一个麻布袋子挂在腰上，形状凹凸不平，是恩希尔昨夜留下的。  
然而没有税务员来，到了秋天收获后，络绎不绝的商人前来询问价格，尼弗迦德驻军也只派出协助维护秩序的士兵。杰洛特愈发坐立不安，他甚至忘记邀请远在凯尔莫罕的朋友前来庆贺。一直藏在床底的麻布袋子成了杰洛特的心病，他有时会忽然惊醒，伸手摸一摸。  
杰洛特觉得不能继续下去，在秋储结束后，他带着那个袋子，去往金塔之城。  
抵达大约是冬月的第一天，皇帝陛下完成一场简短的讲话，鼓励人们在冬日也不忘工作，为明年的一切做好准备。恩希尔穿着黑袍子，戴着一顶较为奢华的冠，镶嵌有红宝石和钻石。杰洛特用披风盖住袋子，焦灼地等待进入皇宫的通报，又等待不及，就绕着墙壁，找了一个有落脚点的地方翻进去。实属不易——正经的尼弗迦德皇宫的围墙可高多了。  
杰洛特刚一落地，就被巡逻的卫兵抓住了，他们面面相觑，显然认得这位前猎魔人。  
“我认罪。”杰洛特近乎愉快地举起手，手上还捏着袋子。“送我去监狱吧。”  
暌违了三个月的皇室监狱——因为事先不曾说明，只是做了最基本的养护措施。壁炉没有燃起，床具也都收在柜子里。仆从们手忙脚乱地将杰洛特推到恩希尔的寝宫内，坚决要求他等到两个小时后再去监狱里呆着，因为“地热需要两个小时才能蒸去湿气”。  
杰洛特耸肩。  
等待的两个小时中，他洗过澡，用的恩希尔的豪华浴盆，或者说浴缸，还喝了点酒，散着头发，让两个侍女为他按摩头皮。脏兮兮的麻布袋子放在他的肚子上。而两个小时过去之后，正是他准备往外走，恩希尔回来了。  
由是，杰洛特的动作转了一转，径直将袋子推到恩希尔胸口。“拿回去。”  
“皇帝的赠物不可收回。”恩希尔说。“收下吧。”  
杰洛特骂了一句。“请给我正常的东西，陛下。”他咬得字句分明，希望恩希尔明白他的态度。  
很显然，恩希尔是明白了，可他就是要装不懂。“噢，我认为这很正常。”  
恩希尔将袋子打开，露出里头黄金为底的冠冕，较小的冠冕有十一个高起的枝桠，分别在顶端镶嵌一颗纯净的钻石，冠的形状类似恩希尔平日佩戴的那一顶，但稍微低矮一些。  
“别以为我不知道这是什么意思。”杰洛特低声说，他扫了一眼四周。“你会给你的帝国制造一场丑闻。”  
“我的帝国没有关于皇帝的丑闻。”恩希尔拿起王冠，放在杰洛特头上，正正好。“我很高兴能增添些它尚无有的东西。”  
“你认真的？”杰洛特拍开恩希尔的手。“我可不是你送个珠宝就会胡天迷地的什么夫人——我见过的东西比你见过的多多了。恩希尔，多尼，你要是想让我交税，行，我认栽，我回去之后立刻补上粮食税和种子税，龙蜥水鬼肝脏这种除非你把我拖进监狱打个半死——打个半死我也不交。你要是想拐弯抹角的让我封口，不说你当年变了个刺猬，我可以跟你承诺，恩希尔，我见过被诅咒之后的人里，你算是最好的一个，你无需为此担心，猎魔人也有职业道德。”  
恩希尔确定杰洛特戴好了王冠，才绕过他，往室内走。  
“杰洛特，皇帝曾被诅咒成为怪物，并非是帝国的丑闻。”恩希尔在壁炉前坐下来。“我可以这件事博得民众的同情和加倍的敬仰，尤其是作为此事见证者的猎魔人，即你，尚在人世。”  
杰洛特顶着王冠进来：“那你是想做什么？”  
“你思考的不错，我对你的私人馈赠，假设以公开方式进行，将会带来一场丑闻。”恩希尔说。“愤怒的贵族首先会逼迫我退位，在失去我的庇护之后，希里雅的皇储之位恐怕也难能久为，接着，我会被逐出尼弗迦德，而在逐出之前，我就会被刺杀，或是被暴动的民众袭击而死。”  
“真高兴你知道。”杰洛特说。“那么，我再次请求你收回。”  
“我拒绝。”恩希尔说。“很适合你。”他伸出手，再次拨正王冠，让最大的那颗钻石位于正中央。杰洛特不自觉地低头，好让恩希尔的动作更加轻松，意识到自己的行为之后，杰洛特的表情堪称愤怒了。  
“你他妈到底是——”  
“我需要有人陪伴，杰洛特。”恩希尔说。“我是个凡人。”  
杰洛特歪头看他，想知道他又要讲什么一本正经的歪理。  
=tbc=


End file.
